The Fantastic Adventures of an Everyday Pirate
by FallingTwisted-Star
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a ship. That ship didn't carry just everyone. It carried warriors. Did you know what made that ship special? The captain of the ship had a keyblade," the old lady said. "Wow," Sora remarked. "Everyone and their mothers carry keyblades now," The old woman simply smiled at him.
1. Chapter 1

Prolegomenon: Gifts Are Not Always Wonderful

_A little bit of a back-story: I finished reading the first book (_**The Floating Island**_) of a little series called _**The Lost Journals of Ven Polypheme **_and I love it. I really do. So my idea was "Yeah, let's make a crossover story about Sora and friends adventuring on the sea," and I tried. Looking, FanFiction has everything under the sun except for this series. Sadly, this book will simply be my inspiration._

* * *

This marks a basis for a story that many have done. Some have done it successfully, others...not exactly. To save the world from cliche plots, a young girl with a mind brimming with ideas sits down at a desk, grabs a blank notebook, and begins the quest to explain her hopes and dreams in a not-so-simple story about Kingdom Hearts. She has in mind, however, that not everyone has played all the games, and tells everyone that, yes, **spoilers are fair game**. She also notifies her readers that she is not the "perfect writer" and opens her heart to the constructive criticism of others. One question remains, however, nestled in her thoughts.

"What if I run out of ideas for the brave heroes to go?"

She then decides that it would be best to let other minds share ideas as well. She sighs, stretches, piles up her Final Fantasy cartridges for the Nintendo DS, Disney DVDs, Ultimanias, and VHSs (plural of VHS?) to begin the story. You know, the one that people actually care about.

* * *

Total darkness is met with the eyes of the reader. Some may believe that they are inside the almighty great and powerful Kingdom Hears for this introduction. Others, well, others don't really care where they are.

"Oh wow! A meteor shower!"

The reader ducks as words fly past, barely reading: **This story will not begin like any other**.

"Look, Riku, look!"

The reader is confused. This girl addressing Riku has never been heard before. This time, the reader has to jump as another sentence shoots under the feet: **It will not end like any other**.

"It's so pretty,"

_Where are all these sentences appearing from? _the reader thinks as more words fly on by: **The heroes will face challenges unseen thus far**.

"They set the sky on fire,"

The reader has to run off-screen as huge words begin to fall down from above. Thankfully, they fall into place much slower than the rest: **Hopefully, they will survive the fall**.

The reader gasps as the blackness becomes a purple wind tunnel, pushing it, as well as the words, back.

**New Game?**

The reader smacks the white, glowing words before they disappear. Slowly, the area disappears as well, whisking the inhabitant to areas far beyond.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Fate. It Happens, Don't Judge It.

_See why I don't have humor as one of the categories? My jokes are awful._

I sighed, the wind playing with my hair. There is no way that I will be able to find it. Not in this lifetime. After watching the sun set, I walked off the deck and into my cabin.

_Captain's Log: Day Three Hundred and Fifty-Eight_

_Still no sign of the warp hole... I wonder if I will ever find it._

I sighed. That's one heck of a motivational log that I have there. All my other three hundred and fifty-seven days of searching has proved nothing.

_The ropes that are holding up the masts are beginning to fray. The sail is dirty… I have run out of provisions and have resorted to catching fish off the side of the deck. I should stop somewhere._

I put down the quill as I heard the cry of the seagulls. They are never this loud, especially at night. I grabbed my black broadsword with a dark red hilt, my trusty broadsword, strapped it to my back, and opened up my cabin door. A wave hit my face, and I could taste the horrible tang of saltwater. I spit the seawater out of my mouth, and shut the cabin door behind me.

"Crap," I hissed. A bit of the deck was underwater; the ship tilted slightly. The wind **howled** and **bellowed** in rage, as if he got an arrow up the nose. With a horrible **creak**, the ship was directly on the side. I slid down the now vertical deck, my nails chipping off as I tried to hold on to something, anything! With my nails now bloody stubs; I was able to hold on. Craning my neck a bit, I saw that the whirlpool had a green tint. I shouted in happiness, despite the current situation.

_I have finally found the wormhole!_

I reached out and grabbed a falling coil of rope, tying it around my waist as I hooked it to the other side. Climbing the vertical deck as one would climb a mountain, I swung the door to my cabin open. With the fierce winds, I saw the door come off its hinges and fall into the warp hole. Getting in-between the items of my cabin, I tore part of my bed sheet off and wrapped it around my left hand. I grabbed the journal, a pot of ink, and my lucky deer medallion with my right and stuck them down my shirt.

_Hey, don't judge! I had no pockets; where was I going to put them?_

Anyway, I was able to crawl out of my cabin. Over the winds, I shouted: "Farewell, Rambunctious Spirit! You served me well." Untying the rope, I fell into the wormhole: my broadsword still strapped to my back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Jungle. Have a Nice Stay!

_Finally! A world! Yeah…I'm really excited about this story. Tell me; do you guys like how I put the lines from the journal in? Please guys, review! Flame if you want, but that will be just used to blow up the fire pirates' ships._

I could feel waves pulling on my pant legs. I opened up my eyes, but immediately closed them.

_The sun was so bright that it felt like a laser was digging into my eyes._

"Hey, don't move. We're gonna help you,"

Not even five minutes in and I am confronted with a strangers. That's bloody brilliant. The strangers lifted me up and put me on a cloth stretcher. They then lifted up the stretcher and took me away. I tried desperately to fight away sleep, but in the end, it won.

_How long was I out on that beach for? Hours? Days? Weeks? A moon cycle? Who knows?_

When I awoke, I was laying on top of a bed.

"Ngh," I grunted, stretching. I opened my eyes to see one of the people who rescued me. He was a friendly-looking young man with blue eyes and…

"Holy Hera, boy! What's wrong with your hair?" I asked him, a smirk playing around on my face. "Forget to brush it?"

_I thought that this boy was trying to be a porcupine. Despite all the teasing, porcupines are very cool animals. I saw a few on the mountainous mainland of Gaii, my homeland. I found some up in trees before. To my people and me, they represent defense and docility. Despite what everyone says, no, porcupines cannot shoot their quills at predators._

The boy simply frowned at me. "You think my hair's weird? Take a look at your own,"

I snarled. "It's not my fault that I was born with green hair!" Trying not to start a fight, I asked him what his name was.

"Sora," he said proudly, bumping his chest.

"Well then, Sora, did you ever hear of pirates?" I asked him.

"Of course I have," he said proudly.

"Would you believe that I am one?"

"What?! Her, a pirate?" someone said.

"Quiet, Donald," Sora demanded.

_To this day, I am still curious why someone would name their son "Donald."_

"Gawrsh, is she awake?" someone else asked.

"Of course she is, you big palooka," Donald said. The two walked over to me, and I looked at them for about three seconds before utter shock came over me.

"Almighty Pluto, Lord of the Dead, why must you torture my spirit so?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Split Road

_My author's note will be on the bottom this time._

* * *

Riku and Kairi stood eagerly before Yen Sid: a sort of high radiating from the girl.

"I know that you're excited and all, but-" he started, but was interrupted by an inhuman squeal made by Kairi. Hopefully, she's just excited.

"Kairi, you very well know that your Mark of Mastery Exam must be taken," Yen Sid told her. She bobbed her head in acceptance; keeping her happiness contained. A huge smile stretched from eye to eye.

"However,"

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, and her mood sunk.

"You will not be visiting as many words as Riku and Sora did during their exam,"

"That's alright," Kairi said, smiling again. Hey, who was she to give up on even the smallest chance to adventure the worlds? Without warning, a loud **thud **and a violent **crack **rung out as the door to the study was violently thrown open, slamming against the concrete wall. White smoke, like smoke coming from plants and factories, poured out and stretched out over the floor.

"Cut the dramatic crap, Nanashi, why are you here?!" Riku demanded: venomous anger apparent in his tone. Kairi started to fear for her life and the structure if a fight would break out between Riku and this Nanashi person. There was no response, and the smoke disappeared.

"…?!" Riku gasped, looking at the entranceway. No one was there.

"Come on, Riku, I thought you were faster than that," said a flat, tomboyish voice. Riku was only able to turn around helplessly as the bottom of a boot collided with his face, pushing him out of the room and over the railing as he fell forty stories to land with a heavy thud on the stone floor of the entranceway.

"This person must be Nanashi," Kairi thought. She turned around to look at her Master's chair. Telltale wisp of smoke were fading away: obvious signs that he teleported. Her blue eyes swiveled around to look at the attacker.

"What's up with evil dudes and cloaks?" Kairi thought as she took in the plain, grey, velvet-looking cloak that had none of the shoulder pads or the adornments that the Organization's had. Even though Nanashi had her hood up, a pair of blood red eyes could still be seen. Kairi gasped in panic, her blood turning to ice. She was paralyzed in fear; her heart in her throat.

"Hum," Nanashi said, glancing at Kairi once. The attacker then looked over at the door. Her eyes changed color, from blood red to electric pink. The door then shimmered with a pink mist and slammed shut. Even a little **clunk **was heard as the door was locked and dead bolted.

"He was always such a pacifist," she said, referring to Yen Sid as she noted the fading wisps. Nanashi's eyes turned blood red again, locking on to Kairi.

"…W-why?" Kairi asked weakly, wanting to say more. Her body was in such a state of fear that she was lucky to even say that. Nanashi didn't respond. Her eyes turned rusty brown and the floor around Kairi did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Huff…Huff…" Riku panted, standing before Yen Sid's door. He was furious with Nanashi for kicking him (literally) out of the Master's study. Suddenly, Riku doubled over, struggling with a familiar purple smoke clouding his vision. He gritted his teeth together, viciously trying to get rid of it. After a few seconds, it cleared. He stood up all the way, summoned his keyblade, and pointed it at the door. No beam of light shot out, but the door glowed with a pink mist. The mist curled together and then elongated into a hand: bitch-slapping Riku across the face. He doubled over again, feeling the very real mark that the slap left on his face.

"…Nanashi, you always thought differently than everyone else," Riku remarked aloud, a smirk on his face even though he was bitch-slapped by pink mist a few seconds ago.

* * *

_Warning: GASPTH AN AUTHOR'S NOTE LONGER THAN A FEW SENTENCES!_

…_Pfft XD_

_Honestly though; poor Riku. His life-long friend was ready to take the exam, and the bad guy shows up and Falcon-kicked him down the tower. Not to mention that mist slapped him in the face. Still…violence causing awkwardly-placed humor is funny! XD_

…_And before anyone asks, yes, Nanashi represents me more than Tatica does._

_Be sure to review. People that don't even have an account can review too! If you really like the story, feel free to follow/favorite it as well. Let me know what villain that you guys like better: Nanashi or Xehanort? Also, to any other writers out there, I write my stories on Microsoft Word, and all of my paragraphs are really close together. Is it just the program?  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: the Rise of the Dawn

Ugh,_ I lost my flash drive and this computer doesn't have Word on it. In happier news, I have one person who is following my story! Thank you._

* * *

Kairi woke to find herself in the middle of a small village. Men, woman, and children circled around her. Some wore funny-looking headbands.

"Um, what happened?" Kairi asked slowly; shakily sitting up.

"You fell out of the sky, child," answered someone in the crowd.

"Okay, where am I? I feel lightheaded,"

A young woman in the crowd ordered a group to pick Kairi up and take her to her house.

"You're in the Hidden Leaf Village,"

* * *

Somewhere far away...

"Okay, so I understand that you two can speak," I said slowly. "But why did you guys help me?"

_I know, I know. I should be thankful for Sora and his talking animal friends. But why did they help me? Back in Gaii, my homeland, we saw people wash up on the beach all the time. Now that I think about it, the only reason that there were so many people in Gaii was the fact that hundreds wash up every year. Some make it, some don't. Yet, there's a few, like myself, that were born there. I tried to ask my parents if they too washed up on the shore, but they wouldn't give me an answer._

_"Get back to work, Tatica," they would say. "Go check on the crops,"_

_I began to get impatient. Day after day, I would ask them the same question, but they would give me the same answer. That's when I finally decided to ask Jeahbecca, the eldest and wisest in the town._

* * *

_Northern Inlet, Island of Gaii. Four Years Ago_

I ran down the dusty trail, my feet scattering dust as I made my way from the Crop Fields to Jeahbecca Sid's House. I stopped on her front porch and took the time to smooth down my grass green hair and my brown woven work dress. Clearing my throat, I politely gave nine short knocks on the door.

"Go ahead, dear,"

I turned and open the door. On her rocker sat Jeahbecca Sid. She appeared to be in her late seventies, with blue eyes and hair that reminded me of cornsilk. I shut the door and plopped down on the rug.

"No tea today, young Tatica?"

I shook my head.

"It's something important, Jeahbecca. It's about my parents,"

Her eyes narrowed. "What about them?"

I told her what I had asked my parents. Her eyes widened, and she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a little gold medallion with a deer.

"The answer you seek remains far beyond our sea," she said. "Wait a few years, and then go. Look for my brother, and use my name,"

I bowed, humbled that she would give me this information and gift. I turned around to leave.

"Tatica,"

I turned around.

"Don't tell your parents,"

I nodded and left, shutting the door behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six, Arc I: Professional Hunter Pt. 1_

_Oh my God: I have so much plot in my head right now! I think that tea is coming out of one of my ears and peas are coming out of the other. Yeah, I said it: peas. Expect longer chapters for a while._

* * *

I hadn't noticed that Sora and his talking animal friends left the room. I sighed, shaking my head.

_I have a horrible tendency to space out when recalling past events. It was a good thing that I did, however. It made me remember Jeahbecca Sid._

I got out of the bed, my legs aching. I got down the stairs to hear sounds of a fight. I picked up my pace towards the sound.

"**This is it**!" Sora roared at the black ant-like monsters, attacking with a golden…key? The weapon acted as a normal blade, but there were teeth sticking out of the body. One of the monsters popped out of the ground and took a swipe at me. I jumped, flipping over it to land on my feet. I unsheathed my broadsword and ran to Sora.

"What are these things?" I asked him, taking a swipe at one of the big ants. My broadsword connected with its head, severing it from the body. It crumbled into a pile of dust, a heart floating to the sky.

"Heartless," he replied, swiping at another ant. The monster retreated to the ground before the hit connected, making Sora grumble something under his breath. I laughed, tracking the moving black spot. I ran over and made a downwards swing. The Heartless got cut in half, turned to dust, and another heart flew out. I couldn't contain my laughter or my adrenaline. I ran over to the other ants and hit them all. I fell to the ground, clutching my side as more hearts flew away.

"You ok?" Goofy asked me, concern on his face.

"Yeah… I'm fine," I said, standing up, stopping my laughter. Sora walked over to me, Donald right behind him. I was able to hold in a laugh this time, even though Sora was panting.

"So…How…did you…" he held up a finger and took gulps of air. He cleared his throat.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

I shrugged, sheathing my broadsword. I couldn't just tell him that it just happened. He wouldn't believe me.

"Well, it's time to get going," Donald quacked, waddling over to a clump of bushes. He pushed them aside and walked through. I looked over at Sora, but he was already making a path through the dense jungle.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Nanashi?" Riku asked Yen Sid. The Master only shook his head.

"I have no idea," he answered truthfully. "She sent Kairi to the furthest reaches of this dimension. To make things worse, I have lost location with Sora,"

Riku gasped. "But he's supposed to…"

Yen Sid held up a finger. "But there is a great light that he found on the beach,"

"…A light?" Riku asked. "Who could it be...Was it Kairi?"

"No. It was another. One who possesses immense power: unlike any other that I have ever seen," Yen Sid explained. He grumbled to himself; obviously trying to make a decision. He looked up. "Riku, I want you to meet up with Sora. You will retrieve Aqua and Ventus **after** you bring the girl to me,"

"It's a girl with a bright light that I have to find?" Riku asked. He wanted to make sure that he had the right information. When Yen Sid nodded, he stood to attention and bowed. He then left: jumping over the railing of the staircase to save time.

Yen Sid bowed his head. "I must hope…that my granddaughter will not fight him. I hope that Master Riku is strong enough. She had so much untapped power the last time I saw her…."

* * *

"Wow," I gasped. "Is this an airship?"

"Nope,"

"It's the Gummi Ship!" Donald quacked happily.

"Wow. It's so…erm…**colorful**,"

_It wasn't a dark brown like the airships back home. It was painted bright red and neon yellow. I hoped that I wouldn't become blind._

"Sora! Wait!"

I heard Sora make an audible gasp. My seventh sense, my pirate sense of who was not trustworthy was bristling. I didn't even bother to look as I climbed up the wing and jumped into the cockpit. "Now, how do I work this thing? I need a key. Dammit!"

"Riku! How's it been, buddy?"

I growled, trying to find the wires that were connected to the ignition. I was finally able to unscrew the bolts that were keeping the panel in place.

"Red, blue, black…"

My face fell as I pulled out more color wires.

"Purple, green, orange…White, brown, pink, neon yellow…Dammit!" I cursed as I hit my head on the dashboard.

"Hey, Tatica!

"Eh?" I asked, sticking my head out.

"I have a friend that you gotta meet,"

"That person?" I asked skeptically. "I don't trust him,"

I ducked back under, connecting all the wires haphazardly. With a **cough** and a **splutter**, I could feel the engine start underneath me. This time, I made sure that I didn't hit my head on the dashboard.

"Ok, so how do I go…Oh; a petal. Let's just step on—"

The ship shot forward. I heard Donald and Sora yelling at me. The Gummi Ship kept moving on, and I saw the beach.

"Dammit! Abort, abort!" I screamed, mashing on the dashboard and its millions of buttons. The ship would not stop, however, and it tipped into the sea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: It's **Very** Complicated

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I have time to do it now, but I honestly have no idea when I will be able to update again._

* * *

I was falling through the water, drowning. Then it all stopped.

_I thought that I was dead. Gone. No adventure for this pirate. But how could this end so suddenly?_

Suddenly, I felt the water fade away, and I was laying down in…snow? My entire body was quivering, and I couldn't even move. Icy-hot pain was traveling through my body.

"Oh, my Lord! Are you three ok?"

Given no time to contemplate, I was lifted by strangers (again) and taken to a lodge. It was dark in there, the only light being a fireplace. I was wrapped in blankets and laid down on a couch. My teeth were still chattering, my flimsy coat and ruffled vest soaked; not to mention my **everything else**.

"So kid, what's up with the pirate costume?"

I growled quietly. This person **dared** to call my clothing a **costume**!

"We're…uh…not from around here, you see," Sora explained.

"That would explain you guy's weird fashion choices," the person said with a chuckle. "You guys looked like you could be a part of Kaori's posse,"

"Eh?" I asked, sitting up. "Kaori?"

It was obvious that the speaker was a he, but I couldn't see what he looked like.

"You see, this mountain that you are on is called Big Mountain," he explained. "It's a big touristy spot for snowboarders and the like. They have big competitions for us,"

"…Meaning?" I asked.

His eyes narrowed. "The only way that you can get to the top and retrieve your ship is if you compete in snowboarding competitions,"

He stood up. "Here are some dry clothes. Bathrooms to your left,"

* * *

Kairi looked at the boys beside her. One had blonde hair as spiky as the wild grass. The other had somewhat spiky black hair.

'Who were they called again? Oh yeah, Naurto and Sasuke,'

Naurto turned to Kairi and smiled.

'He reminds me of Sora: a clumsy, idiotic hero. Sasuke reminds me of what I thought Riku was: a brooding, emo rival to Sora.'

"Everyone told me that you fell out of the sky," Naurto said. "But why are you here?"

'That's true; I did fall out of the sky. But what about protecting world order?'

She sighed.

'Might as well start from the beginning, I guess. No harm done, right?'

"Let's find a place to sit down. You see, it all started on a little island with my childhood friends. Their names were Sora and Riku. They remind me of you two,"

Sasuke frowned at Kairi. The redheaded girl wasn't fazed.

"Sora, being a lazy bum, decided to take a nap on the shore. So I decided to wake him up…"

* * *

"…But that's bullshit!" I shouted, pounding my fist against the table. "How could **darkness swallow an island**?"

One of Riku's silver eyebrows were twitching in annoyance.

_Darkness is the lack of light. How could something so trivial swallow an island? How could darkness even swallow? In this universe, the elements had a different rule; myself already meeting the Shadow Heartless._

_Speaking of that…_

"Guys," I asked them. "Do you guys feel…I don't know…**giddy** when you fight the Shadows?"

The two looked at each other, faces etched with concern.

_Oh crap…_


End file.
